


Birth Song

by chiefson



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefson/pseuds/chiefson
Summary: A riddle.





	Birth Song

In a hot heart I was born,

In a roar of rushing air.

Old earth ringed ‘round my mother’s head; her hair,

Her eye, all glowing with new strength.

My father pulled from her my bloody length,

Laid me before him, struck, and struck, and struck, and I cried out.

My aunt took me from him; that little shout

She quieted with her soft body then.

I’d later birth the destinies of men;

My purpose would be hard, and cold, and keen. 

But that day, my father held me,

And brightened my dark face before his queen.


End file.
